Rose-Anne Heart
by bluekat1997
Summary: Rose-Anne Heart and her 3 friends transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. These 4 girls could be known as the female marauders. This year is full of surprises for the girls. What, with a murderer on the loose, what could go wrong? Secrets are revealed, friendships are formed and an adventure starts for these girls.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Tonight was the same as any other night; the sky was as dark as an empty cave, the eerie silence that could scare anyone- even the scariest man in the world or a large man eating bear! But still, the sparkling spots in the sky makes the night even more gorgeous! Not even minding the freezing cold air, out here in France! But tonight was different to other nights. Looking at the two brightest stars in the night sky, I let a tear drop. Why? Why did tonight have to happen? Tonight's the night that changed. Tonight's the night I lost everything!

*5 hours earlier.*

"…And so, this is how hypnosis started. And expect this to be on your ordinary Wizarding level examination in three years!"

Everyone in the room groaned at that point. I didn't blame them, we learnt this last year! And out O.W.L's aren't until out fifth year either! Wow I thought being in our second year would be easy. Guess I was wrong! Oh well, at least it's the last day of the school year! Zoning out on what the teachers are say, I look around the classroom to see nothing has changed. The desks are as beautiful as ever, shining in the sun light. The chandler, full of fancy candles, glistering in the air- magically held up of course. Everyone with their heads on the desk, bored out of their mind. No one noticing the flying Dungbomb above everyone's head. I did though; obviously it is mine so I would notice! The timer on it made sure it goes off when im out of the classroom! Easy! No one would know it's me! Well that's a lie, im the only prankster in this school! But I don't get told off though, because I know not to go that far to get a detention! Well, that and the fact that im the 'innocent angel' of the school. Always quiet. Always on my 'best' behaviour. Oh and I make sure that I'm a victim in one or two of the pranks so no one suspects anything. The teachers in this school are so smart, there stupid really. If that makes any sense. Looking around I notice its five minutes to the end of the lesson, my prank starts then. Time to get out! Packing my things away, so quietly you would think im a mouse (well im not a mouse. But, I can turn into an animal! But I'll explain that later) when that's done, I put my hand in the air, and wait.

"Oui Miss Heart"

Everyone has turned to stare, great I hate attention!

"Madame Blaise, may I go to the restroom please? I need it very desperately!"

"Yes, sure. But take your stuff with you, the lesson ends in five minutes."

"Merci Madame Blaise!"

Well that was easy. Grabbing my things, I sprint out of the freezing room, my blue silk dress flying everywhere. Once out of the room, I started walking wondering how my parents and sister are. My sister got sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were as im in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Shes in her 6th year were as im in my 2nd. I love her loads and miss her every day! I think I should send her , mom and dad a letter. Yes I'll do that in a minute. As I get to the end of the corridor, I hear the screams I was looking for! Laughing I ran all the way up to the tower, were all the owls are resting. Im lucky, though, as I got a gorgeous red phoenix. Im not boasting though because I don't take the things I have for granted. I stopped the day I watched my twin brother, Blaze, die from cancer. He was a minute older than me and I loved him more than I loved anyone! He was six when it happened, and there's not a day that goes by when I wish he was here. I was closer to him than anyone else in my family and the day he died, part of me did too. He gave me a locket with me and him in though. It was beautiful. But I know he's gone to a better place so I try not dwell on the past, and think of the future. And that's where the phoenix comes in. I remember the day I got him very well. No one wanted him, poor thing, I was at Blazes grave two years after his death when I heard a noise. Looking up I saw an ugly red bird that looked like he had better days. I knew he was a phoenix when he flew onto my shoulder and burst into flames. I was terrified when that happened. Did I kill it? But ten seconds later a baby bird grew from its ashes. I was awed by that, I was only what eight! And not everyone gets to see the rebirth of a phoenix . From that day on he was mine, I keep thinking every day that Blaze sent the phoenix, because the phoenix has blazes blue eyes. In the memory of Blaze, I named the phoenix Blade. Blade has been faithful to the day we met and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

When I finally reached the tower, after climbing up millions of stairs, I sat do to write the letter to my sister first.

**Dear Crystal,**

**How are you! I just done another prank and it was hilarious! I didn't stay long to see what happened because I wanted to write to you. But I could imagine that when the Dungbomb went off, everyone screamed. Madame Blaise probably went ballistic screaming at everyone to be quiet then sent them to their dorms! It. Was. Fantastic! Anyway how's school? Did Professor Snape give you a hard time again? If so, just tell him to wash his hair and get a life! I know im being mean, but when I met him in Diagon alley the other year he insulted me! ME! So I hated him since! Anyway, how's your boyfriend? I hope he's treating you well! And the Weasleys how are they?**

**Well I have to go, before anyone wonders were I am. Told them I need to go to the restroom. HA! Whatever! Any way I'll see you soon**

**Love you**

**From your loving sister Rose-Anne**

**PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thought I forgot? Well I sent a necklace with this as well.**

**PPS: I know I was late but yesterday I was EXTREMELY busy, forgive me, please? Love you **

**PPPS: please don't tell mom and dad about the prank, they'll kill me. Thanks!**

**Xxxx**

Well the letter to Crystal is done, hope she forgives me. Now its mum and dads letter.

**Dear mummy and daddy**

**How are you guys? I know my letters a bit late but I was SUPER busy yesterday! When can I go to Hogwarts? I know we said in fifth year – hopefully- but I wanted to go when Crystals there! Oh well I can wait! What have you been doing? Hope everything's okay at home! I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Love you very much momma and daddy**

**Love you favourite daughter**

**Rose-Anne!**

**PS HAPPY ANNERVERSARY! Hope you both had a great time! I sent a photo of you both for the present and I made the card myself! Do you like it?! Have a great day! Love you!**

**PPS Mummy please tell daddy to stop calling me Annie-kings! It's embarrassing! Thank you**

**Xxxx**

'Phew' now that's done I can send them .

"BLADE!" I shouted to my loyal friend. Seconds later, he comes zooming towards me! You see that's the thing about Blade, he's SUPER fast! Faster than normal phoenixes anyway.

"Hello baby, can you send these to Crystal and my parents please? Thank you! Here." I said giving him the letters, presents and a treat. As he picks them, he flies toward the north, were my family is.

After he's out of my site, I make my way down to the grand hall for tea. As im walking down the stairs, my black messy hair flies around me. I know that my grey eyes will be shining brighter than the sun, full of mischief , happiness and a tiny bit off sadness. My pale skin, going great with the silk blue dress, glowing in the sun. As I near the hall, I can hear everyone talking about my prank. It. Was. EPIC! As I walk into the hall, I spot my small group f friends. Waving I made my way there. They're the only people that know about me doing the pranks, and they had massive smiles on their face!

My group consists of four people. There's me ,obviously, I'm the prankster or the quiet, innocent one. There also Samantha ,otherwise known as Sam, she's my bestest friend ever and I tell her everything, so she knows the real reason why I pull pranks, well, all three of them do. Sam's the smart, sensible and a tad crazy in one the group. We do everything together, she even helps with the pranks sometimes. After Sam is Sapphire or Saph for short. She's the responsible one in the group and keeps me and Sam in check. She sometimes helps out in the pranks but not as much as Sam. She's the one with great grades and the biggest secret here, her dads a werewolf! We don't talk about him much because he died at the start of second year. So she lives with her mum. And finally there's Evelyn but we call her Eve. She's the one in our group that has talent. She's a fabulous dancer but rubbish actor. She's the one in our group we are careful around. Not because she's bad, but because of her family. Her dad ran away when she was a baby and her mother treats her as a slave. When she's at home she doesn't get fed, she's told to clean the whole house and the only reason she's at this school is because she snobbish twin sisters are here. There the same age as us and treat eve as trash! Her sisters are moving t Hogwarts and I have a feeling that she's going to be forced to go as well.

Any way, we call are self's the Golden Angels! Everyone knows about us, even our nicknames.

Mine is Mystic, Sam's is Jaws, Saph's is Snow and Eve's is Midnight. We have our nicknames because of our animagus forms. Yep that's right were animagus. Only to help Eve escape when she needs to escape. Eve's the one that came up with the idea actually. Saph reluctantly agreed but by the end of first year we were animagus. We were only able to do this because we were friend's way before Beauxbatons, they even knew Blaze! We all have our own talent as well. Mine is singing, Sam's is acting, Saph's is art and design and as I said earlier, Eve's is Dancing, but she can also cook! Our animagus forms are all big cats, strangely enough. Mine is a lioness, with mystic eyes, that's how I became mystic. Sam's is a tiger with massive jaws making her nickname Jaws. Saph's is a snow leopard and her coat made her Snow, and finally Eve is a panther and also her fur coat is why she's called Midnight.

"Hey girls!" That's another thing, were all from England so we speak perfect English!

"Hi Mystic, that was BRILLIANT!" they shouted. Laughing I sat down next to Sam and in front of Eve.

"I know right, so any news lately?" I asked.

"Well you know like we all had a feeling that Eve will have to go to Hogwarts?" asked Saph

"Yeah Snow I know, there making her go aren't they?" I asked.

Glumly they all nodded.

"Well we'll have to go to!"

"Yeah about that…" exclaimed Midnight

"What about it?" I asked, just as Blade come with my replies.

"Read and find out!" They all shout. Wow didn't expect that!

"Okay…"

Grabbing the letter, figuring Crystal can't reply yet.

**Dear Rose-Anne**

**Were great, thank you. What about you? It okay about the delay we understand just make sure you do you work and we'll be fine! **

**We love you too and the present was fantastic thank you!**

**Love from your loving parents**

**PS: Great news YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALL GOING TO HOGWARTS FROM NOW ON! Love you very much too **

**Xxxx**

"WHAT!" I screamed as I read, then re-read the letter. Turning to the girls, I see that there nodding there head in confirmation, with smiles as big as a clowns n there face!

Screaming we all started jumping up and down screaming yes over and over, until Madame Maxime comes to talk to us.

"I see you've received your good news Rose-Anne but I have to tell you I have some terrible news, your parents were in a terrible accident after they sent you your letter and im afraid they didn't make it."

We all froze. Did she just say m-my p-parents are d-d-dead?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i only own my characters!**

**Chapter 1**

It's been a week since that day, the day my parents died. While the girls try and keep me from being upset, all I can think is 'was it my fault'? I know I can't change the past now, but I still wish they were here. I know I should stop being selfish, I mean I still have the girls and Crystal. And I know that my parents would want me to move on, so that's what im going to do. Just like Blaze, I will go to their funeral, cry and then carry on with my life, just like they would want. It's going to be hard, but ill cope!

Today, im wearing a ruby red dress, with sparkles at the top then ruffles at the bottom. My mum got me it for my birthday but me, being the tom boy I am, I refused to wear it! I put it on today for their funeral, seeing as they hated depressing things! And that's what today is, there funeral. I want it so that its magic free, the funeral, so it's like Blazes. No magic, just family and friends! We still don't know how they died, nobody will tell me, but as long as I can say a real goodbye, im good.

"Mystic, the Weasleys wanted to know if you're ready?" Saph asked

"Yeah I'll be down in a second!" I replied.

The reason why the Weasleys asked is because me and Crystal moved into the Burrow with them. They were close family friends with mum and dad. So they decided to ask us if we wanted to stay here, as we didn't want to live back at the Heart mansion, there are too many memories! Sam, Saph and Eve, however are only here for the funeral, Eve had to lie to come because her step-mum would refuse otherwise! They are, however staying for the final two weeks of the holidays, so im not by myself.

Looking into the mirror, to make myself presentable, I see that all I need is waterproof mascara, just in case I cry. After I put some on, I see that im finally finished so I head out of my room, to walk right into Percy Weasley.

"Oh im so sorry, Percy, I wasn't looking!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh at his face, which was set into a horrible scowl.

"Oh ha ha, so funny, Rose-Anne just go down stairs, my mums said were leaving in a minute!"

Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Laughing I mumbled a quick sorry and ran down stairs.

Once I got there I notice everyone's ready, time to say goodbye.

The funeral took place at night, so we can see the right stars shining down on us. As I look around, I notice almost everyone is crying. I haven't yet because I know they wouldn't want me to.

"And now, I would like to invite Rose-Anne Heart to the stage, to say some last word to her parents." Exclaimed Molly Weasley. So, it's time to say goodbye.

Walking up to the stage, I can see all eyes on me. When I reach the stage, I can see that everyone is looking at me with sympathy, I don't need there sympathy, jeese!

"Hello, everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming to this horrible day. I know what you're probably thinking 'why is she wearing a bright red dress?' well it's because momma and daddy wouldn't have wanted everyone to be sad at their funeral! But, that doesn't mean we can't say good bye!" as I said that I notice everyone's either laughing or crying harder. "I am going to say goodbye my way, with this song." With that I started singing a muggle song called never had a dream come true. I love it and I thing that its appropriate for this

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes, not knowing I closed them, and let my tears flow. I see everyone in the room is crying harder than before, especially the people that knew my parents well, as they knew that the song I just played is their favourite!

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind**

**One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time**

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

**How it could be now or might have been**

**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

**I've never had a dream come true**

**Till the day that I found you**

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

**You'll always be my baby**

**I never found the words to say**

**You're the one I think about each day**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me will always be with you**

**Somewhere in my memory**

**I've lost all sense of time**

**and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind**

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

**How it should be now or might have been**

**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

**I've never had a dream come true**

**Till the day that I found you**

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

**You'll always be my baby**

**I never found the words to say**

**You're the one I think about each day**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me will always be**

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head**

**Yes you will, say you will, you know you will**

**Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

**Because love is a strange and funny thing**

**No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye**

**No no no no**

**I've never had a dream come true**

**Till the day that I found you**

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

**You'll always be my baby**

**I never found the words to say (words to say)**

**You're the one I think about each day**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me will always be**

**A part of me will always be with you**

As I looked around my eyes landed on Crystal, I saw that she was taking it as had as me, just trying to hold it in.

"I would like to remind you all that, even though my mother and farther aren't here physically anymore, they are still here, in our hearts!" I said, with my hand over my heart. Looking at the stars, I can see two brighter than everyone and I know there looking down on us.

"Mummy, daddy I know that you didn't mean to leave us, and I know you would want us to move on, and we will, but I'd like to say, I will always love you. Also I miss you already!" with that said I walked off stage and up to Crystal. I hugged her tight and whispered into her ear

"It's okay to cry tonight." And with that she burst into tears. We stood crying into each other's arms until it was just e, Crystal my girls, one of Crystal's mates and Molly. Huh everyone must have gone home. With one last look at their graves, that right next to Blazes, I walked away with my sister and friends, knowing I need to be strong.

"Alright, Snow is it ready?" I whispered to Saph, you see it's been five weeks since the funeral and now the girls are staying at the Burrow for the last two weeks with me and Crystal. Crystal has kept to herself for the last five weeks, but has made it her job to keep me safe from everything. Its kina annoying really, I mean who would want their big sister looking after you every five minutes. I get it she just wants to see that im safe, but she has to look after herself as well! Well she is doing a good job herself, I mean she's head girl at Hogwarts now, I think she only said yes so she can keep a closer eye on me than before. Wow I need my privacy Crystal! Okay I need to get back to what we was doing, you see there a pranking competition going on, it's between the Golden Angels and the Weasley twins, we are so going to win though!

"Yeah, ready!" I heard the reply, and our prank was set into action. Okay so let me explain what's going on. First were setting our prank onto Hermione Granger, because I just don't like her, she thinks she's a bossy know it all when she isn't, then were going to blame it all onto George and Fred as they think that there better than everyone , well they haven't met the Golden Angels then have they?! Any ways we are going to make Dungbomb follow Hermione around and go off every twenty minutes, but making sure there above her head and she can't see them.

Once we finished and started the prank, we run to the living room and I have a brilliant idea!

"Guys I know what we can do so we don't get caught!" I whisper shouted to the girls.

"What?" came three replies?

Smirking I explained about the fact that we still need to get our books for school; Sam scowled at this, and exclaimed that we could go to Diagon alley, to buy our school supplies. With Sam still scowling I told her that the school supplies include pranking equipment and a new broom! Once they all agreed, which was actually easy for once seeing as Saph and Eve usually are a bit reluctant at these things, we were off. I went in search for molly to ask if we could use the floo powder. After finding her in the kitchen, as usual, I asked her.

"Molly, could we please use the floo powder, me and the girls would like to go to Diagon alley to get some school supplies." With a nod of her head, me, Sam, Saph and Eve collected the floo powder and we were off.

Once we finally arrived at Diagon alley, Sam figured out that we didn't even get our Hogwarts letters yet, great just great! Just as I was thinking that, an owl, with four letters in its mouth, came flying towards us, faster than a normal owl as well. Picking our letters, I handed the girls their letters, and saw that the enveloped are bigger than they should be. Opening mine it said:

**Dear Miss Heart,**

**As you are aware, you have been invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.**

**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**

**A list of books for next year is enclosed.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"AHHHHHHHHH" We all screamed at the same time, were finally going to Hogwarts! While we were jumping, we heard a twig snap. We froze and turned toward the trees on the edge of Diagon alley.

"Umm guys, isn't that murderer, Sirius Black supposed to have escaped?" Eve asked

Glumly we all nodded our heads, not taking our eyes off the area were we heard the twig snap. We were looking for about two minutes when we saw a black skinny starved dog that looks absolutely dangerous. Us, being the cat family we are, got into position and hissed and the animal. It growled back and the next thing that happened scared all four of us to death, it talked

"Rose-Anne come to me, I need you!"

It even sounded like death! The girls looked at me, and I looked at each of them and nodded my head, we all knew what to do. At once we changed to our forms, the lioness, the snow leopard, the tiger and the panther, and at once we charged at the dog.

But before we got close to it though it was out of site. Weird!

'Girls are you thinking what I'm thinking?' I asked them, knowing that the answer will defiantly be yes

'Yes Mystic, that dog was a wizard!'

And with that we turned back into our human forms, and went back to our shopping, knowing fully well we will talk about that DOG later.

"WOW OH WOW SNOW, JAWS, MIDNIGHT LOOK AT THIS!" I shouted, looking at the new Firebolt, the fastest broom in the century! We knew once we saw it, we had to get it, no matter what! You see we all have two Gringotts accounts, one from out family and one to share between us. And with all the money in the shared bank together, we could afford 10 new Firebolt's and still be able to live with the rest of the money!

"Should we get one?!" asked Saph.

"Yeah, let's get one!" exclaimed Eve and Sam.

So we went in to get our new Firebolt's. It's about time too, my old broom just broke. I flew it into a tree and somehow it broke. Oh well, I guess things happen for a reason!

"Hey guys, shall we try out for quidditch in our house teams as well?" Sam asked.

"YEAH!" we all replied, knowing were going to be the best Quidditch players Hogwarts has ever seen.

After we got everything we needed, food for our pets, books and Quidditch equipment, we set off back home, through floo powder. As we were walking through Diagon alley, back to the Leaky Cauldron, I remembered something.

"Guys, do you think our prank worked? And I think we will need to run if it did so the twins don't find us!"

"I don't know, we'll have to find out." Came the reply. And that's what we did!

"…POOR HERMIONE! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU? YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY? MAKING A DUNGBOMB FOLLOW HER AROUND AND GO OFF EVERY TWENTY MINUTES? WELL I DON'T AND …"

Wow, well I think the prank worked. Me and the girls looked at each other, then at the twins who had a very scared, confused look on their face, and that's all it took for us to burst out laughing, making to twins notice us. I stopped quick, while the girls continued, and put on a triumphant smirk. Ha that'll teach them to mess with me! We saw the death glares, and took that as our que to run, even though they won't come after us as there still being shouted at. YOU GO MOLLY!

We ran all the way up three flights of stairs, which are a lot of stairs. Only for Eve to bump into someone. You know the look you get when it love at first site? Well that's what Eve and this boy is right now. Love at first site, they won't stop looking at each other and it's kind of disturbing. But im happy for her, if we wasn't on the run!

"MIDNIGHT, sorry to interrupt your love fest but we need to go, like NOW!" shouted me, Saph and Sam. Wow good minds do think alike. Anyway, that snapped her out of the trance, and she blushed so red, you'd think she was a tomato!

"Come on lover girl." I exclaimed, dragging her to my room.

Once we got there, I closed the door and locked it, putting a silencing spell on the room so no one can hear us. Because we have a lot to talk about! The girls sat on their own beds, as there sleeping here for the last two weeks. Looking, I notice Sam and Saph looking at Eve, who was still blushing.

Smirking, I think I should make her blush harder, haha! Im evil.

"Sooo, Midnight, who's is that, your boyfriend?"

The girls burst out laughing as Eve blushed even harder, ha I'm too good!

"NO! I m-mean I-I don't even know h-him!" wow, first time I heard Eve stutter. I know she hasn't met him, I mean it's the first time we all saw him. But it's funny to see her expressions, priceless!

"Okay, okay we get it Midnight, we were only joking!" I said, laughing at her face.

"Whatever." She grumbled, as we laughed, eventually she started laughing as well.

Eventually we cooled down and started talking about what happened earlier today.

"How do you think it knew your name, Mystic?"

"I don't know, Jaws, I don't know."

"Do you think we should tell anyone? I mean what if its someone dangerous?"

"No, Midnight, if we do then they'll find out about us being animagus as well."

"Okay, do you know who it is though?"

"No…" we all mumbled. This is freaky! First a murderer escapes, then a creepy death looking animagus almost attack us and talks to me. ME! Why? What did its want? Who was it? It better not be some pshyco! Oh well I'll just have to think about this later. Because right now, the twins have caught up to us.

BANG  
BANG  
BANG  
"OPEN THIS DOOR ROSE-ANNE, NOW!" oh no, we need to hide!

"Quick girls, hide!" I whisper yelled, forgetting that the silencing charm is covering the room. Getting the invisibility cloak that I found earlier today knowing I'll probably return it later. The girls and I gathered in the corner, in plain sight, and throw the cloak over us. Just as the twin's barge into the room.

"I know you're in here, you can't hide for ever!" Shouted George, as they started looking round the room. It was funny, as they looked around, they kept coming to spaces and shout 'gotcha' then find out that there's nothing there.

Soon enough, they gave up and left the room, so we just burst out laughing.

"That ha-ha was hilarious!" We shouted at once.

"Okay I think we should go to bed now, it's getting late." Saph, being the responsible one stated just as we all started to yawn.

"Okay then." We agreed, then went to bed. Wow today was an eventful day, and tomorrow will be just as eventful, since it is my birthday.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I only own my own characters, everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 2

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Mystic!" I heard just as I felt myself being squashed by three bodies. Wow I forgot today was my birthday. Huh, well I wonder what we're going to do today then.

"G-guys c-can't b-breath!" I exclaimed as they're cutting my oxygen by still laying on me.

"Sorry Mystic, time to get up!"

"Okay, okay I'm up!" I grumbled, shoving them off my bed

"OWWWW" They screamed. Smirking, I went to my wardrobe to pick my clothes for today. Only to be tackled by my three best friends, again!

"What!" I yelled getting quiet annoyed with them now.

"Well Mystic, we just thought you wanted your birthday presents now?" Replied Eve. Damn I forgot about my presents!

Replying, childish may I add. "Okay! Gimme, gimme, gimme! I want to know what my birthday present is!"

"Okay, okay first you need to, dance around the room, shouting 'I love professor grease ball!' Really loudly." Said Saph, and the grease ball meaning Snape!

"EWW NO WAY! You three are being plain mean! I would rather kiss a toad, and that's saying something!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Ha-ha! Okay, okay we were only joking!" They shouted. Ha, yeah right, I don't believe them!

"Whatever. Help me pick my clothes for today please! I don't know what to wear!" As I said that, the door burst open, revealing two very angry twins! OH NO!

"Um hi guys." We all said at once, hoping they forgot last night's incident, though it's very unlikely.

"It's my birthday?" I said weakly, trying to get rid of their death glares.

It worked a little bit; I mean there glares softened a tiny bit. But I don't think that's enough, and considering the still scared look on the girl's faces, neither do they. You see, you never, I repeat, never get in the way of an angry set of twins! We learned that the hard way with Eves twin sisters, who are still trying to make Eves go back home for the last two weeks of school. But we made sure she can stay, since they both know our reputation, and know not to mess with me! Anyways, the Weasley twins were still stood at the door, mocking us and trying to get us to move! Now don't get me wrong, me and the girls are the greatest pranksters ever, almost as good as Saph's uncles group! Everyone's heard of them, the Marauders. And that's where we got our ideas from! Saph's uncle was the brainy one in his group known as 'Moony' and I heard that the other three in the group are animagus. And since Saph is related to one of four of the best pranksters in the world, he helped her with all our pranks! He's even going to teach in Hogwarts this year! I think it will be the best year the Golden Angels has ever had! Even if the mass murderer Sirius Black is on the loose, I and the girls are NOT scared of him!

Snapping my attention back to the crisis at hand, how will we get out of this?

"Guys, do you think you can let us off today? It IS my birthday after all!" I asked with my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm I don't know, Fred, do you think we should leave it?"

"It's up to you George! But I think she deserves her special present."

"Oh yes Fred, I think so too, what about you Rose-Anne? Do you want your special present?" They asked, with a glint in their eye, Oh no!

"Umm, n-no that's okay guys! I I don't want spoiling, um you can just s-say happy birthday and I'll be fine!" I replied, hoping that whatever their 'special present' was didn't go any way near me!

"Oh come on Rose-Anne! It's just a present; no harm will come from it, right George?"

"Right Fred! In fact I think we should share the present with all four of them! Don't you think?"

"Why, yes! That's a bloody brilliant idea George!"

"Why thank you Fred! Well give it to them in three"

Oh no! We need to get out of here! Who knows what's up there sleeve!

"Two! Better hide girls! Right George?"

"Right Fred!"

"Guys, you know we didn't mean to pin it all on you last night right?" Saph said, trying to reason with them, even though I know it's no good!

"Oh we know... ONE!" And with that they throw dungbombs at us! Not normal ones either! Ones that have muggle paint on them so they stain our clothes!

"AHHH!" We all screamed at once, stinking and looking absolutely horrendous with the paint on us! Laughing the twins made a dash out of the room while me and the girls fought for the shower!

Once we were all showered and dressed, I finally found the perfect outfit for today because I know for a fact we're going to the beach! It's what we do every year for my birthday, just like we do something every year for the other girls birthday. Once I put my outfit on and the girls were ready, we walked down stairs to get breakfast.

"Happy birthday little sister!" I heard as I got to the bottom of the stairs. Turning around, I see my big sister Crystal standing by the door with a small box in her hand.

"Thanks Crystal!" I replied, taking the box she gave me. Opening it, I gasped! Inside was a gorgeous ankle bracelet with blue sapphires as gems all around! It looked priceless!

"It was mums before she died, she wants to give it to you for your birthday. I hope you like it?" And just as she said that, I attacked her with my famous bear hugs.

"I LOVE IT! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I kept shouting over and over as she laughed for another five minutes before I got hungry and let go.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat, coming girls?" I asked, realising that they saw the whole thing that just happened. So did the Weasley twins! Oh no! I saw them ALL smirking, trying to hide their laughter, so I turned to walk into the kitchen, hiding my bright red face. God, how can I be so stupid? Embarrassing myself like that!

Half an hour later, everyone's forgotten about my 'little moment', for now! And were on our way to the muggle world for the beach, though the girls won't tell me why I had to wear a DRESS! I hate them! Still it's a nice dress though, not too long or too sluty. Just right! Its light forest green fabric went perfect with my pale skin complexture. It fit perfectly and though I hate dresses, this one is one that I absoloutly love!

As we finally got to the beach, I couldn't help but notice how... Deserted it looked.

"Um guys, were is..." I asked turning around to find them gone too.

"GUYS WERE ARE YOU!" I shouted, turning around to see if they're there. Nope.

"Great!" I muttered darkly. "They left m..." Just as I was about to finish that, I got the biggest scare of my life.

"SURPRISE!" Looking around, the once deserted beach, is now filled with tonnes of people. People from Beauxbatons, people that are close family friends and people that are Ron Weasleys friends that will probably go to school with us!

With a bright smile on my face, I figured out what is going on: SURPRISE PARTY! Balloons everywhere. Banners saying 'HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY ROSE-ANNE!' A barbeque, that probably half of the purebloods don't know what one is. There's even a stage, which I know the Golden Angels will be on later! By the looks of it, this is the best damned birthday I have ever had, except the fact that my mum and dad aren't here to celebrate as well.

The sun is shining, the waves are flowing, and I don't know why, but I feel like nothing can ruin my day, not even Eve's family!

Walking around, thanking everyone who said happy birthday, I see the boy that Eve likes, though she won't tell us she does. Shouting the girls over, I point to him while looking at Eve just to see her blushing bright red.

"Hey Eve, shall we introduce our self's to your future boyfriend?" me and Saph said together while Eve blushed an even darker shade of red and Sam laughed her head off.

"He isn't m-my f-future boyfriend! I-I don't like him l-like that!" she replied, trying to sound confident though her stutter gave her away! We know she likes him, but she doesn't want to admit it as her sisters, otherwise known as thing 1 and thing 2 to me and the girls, take everything for her, even her homework! They tried to take away her two weeks of freedom from her, but I know that they like their hair the way it is, so left her alone, as they wouldn't want one of my pranks to go horribly wrong.

"Come on guys, let's go Introduce our self's." I said, walking over to the boy. The others were following seconds later. Walking over, I swear I saw something black running behind him, but it must have been my imagination because when I looked again, nothing was there.

"Hello, my name is Rose-Anne, but you can call me Rose." I said, extending my arm as the girls finally come over.

"And this is Eve, Saph and Sam. Nice to meet you!"

Shaking my hand, the boy replied

"Hi my names Harry. Harry Potter."

Me and the girls froze. Harry Potter is stood in front of us! WOW! The most famous person in the wizarding world is here. At MY party! AND Eves crush!

Someone snapping their fingers in our faces brought us back to life.

"Your thee Harry Potter?!" Asked Sam, because she made a bet with our old friend Fleur Delacure about who will meet the most famous person first. Looks like she won!

"Um yes, and this is Ron..."

"Oh we already know Ron." Sam said, shaking her hand as if it was nothing.

"Yeah there staying at my house for the last two weeks."

"Okay then, well this is Hermione."

When he said that, me and the girls smirked, remembering out prank on her. It was hilarious!

"Oh nice to meet you, Hermione!" We all replied, in a sweet, innocent tone that would make anyone believe we really are angels!

"Hi." She replied shortly.

"Okay let's get this party STARTED!" Shouted the Weasley twins that are not so far behind us.

"Any requests for music?"

"Girls how about the CCS?" I asked meaning a really crazy song from the muggle world, Harry and Hermione should defiantly know this.

"Yes that's a great idea! Well go up to the front now to dance to it!"

"Okay come on girls!"

"Um what's the CCS?" Asked Ron.

"Wait and see, Ronnie!"

"ITS RON!"

"WE KNOW!" We yelled, laughing and walking towards the stage as everyone became quiet.

"Okay how many people know any muggle songs?" Half of the people here put their hands up, so we smirked.

"So then you must know the CCS! Loads of people in the muggle world does, it's a really catchy song! Right girls?"

"Right!"

However no one raised their hands in recognition.

"Hmm let's make this easier! Start the music Jaws!"

As she started it, it sounded like a few drums and that's it, so to make them remember, we told them the real name for it!

"Now let's dance to the CCS! Otherwise known as the Cha, Cha Slide!"

The ones from the muggle world clapped loudly in recognition and as the lyrics started.

"_**This time we're gonna get funky**_

_**Everybody clap your hands**_

_**Clap clap clap clap your hands**_

_**Clap clap clap clap your hands**_

_**Alright we gonna do the basic steps**_

_**slide to the left**_

_**slide to the right**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**One hop this time**_

_**Right foot lets stomp**_

_**Left foot lets stomp**_

_**Cha cha real smooth"**_

Everyone was dancing along, and I can see them having a fabulous time.

_**"Now turn it out**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**One hop this time**_

_**Right foot lets stomp**_

_**Left foot lets stomp**_

_**Cha cha now y'all**_"

Everyone was getting the hang of it now and danced without a care in the world, not noticing the camera filming them on the front of the stage. They were just too busy laughing and having a good time to realise.

"_**Now it's time to get funky**_

_**To the right**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**One hop this time, one hop this time**_

_**Right foot two stomps**_

_**Left foot two stomps**_

_**Slide to the left**_

_**Slide to the right**_

_**Criss cross, criss cross**_

_**Cha cha real smooth**_

_**Lets go to work**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**Two hops this time, two hops this time**_

_**Right foot two stomps**_

_**Left foot two stomps**_

_**Hands on your knees, hands on your knees**_

_**How low can you go**_

_**All the way to the floor**_

_**Like you never never stopped**_

_**Can you bring it to the top**_

_**Like you never never stopped**_

_**Get funky with it**_

_**Oooooooh yeah (come on)**_

_**Cha cha now y'all**_

_**Turn it out**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**Five hops this time**_

_**Right foot lets stomp**_

_**Left foot lets stomp**_

_**Right foot again**_

_**Left foot again**_

_**Right foot lets stomp**_

_**Left foot lets stomp**_

_**FREEEZE**_

_**Everybody clap your hands**_

_**(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)**_

_**How low can you go?**_

_**Can you go down low?**_

_**All the way to the floor**_

_**How low can you go?**_

_**Can you bring it to the top?**_

_**Like you never never stop?**_

_**Can you bring it to the top, one hop**_

_**Right foot now**_

_**Left foot now y'all**_

_**Cha cha real smooth**_

_**Turn it out**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**One hop this time**_

_**One hop this time**_

_**Reverse (reverse)**_

_**Slide to the left**_

_**Slide to the right**_

_**Reverse, reverse**_

_**Reverse, reverse**_

_**Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again**_

_**Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again**_

_**Turn it out**_

_**To the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**Two hops two hops**_

_**Two hops two hops**_

_**Right foot lets stomp**_

_**left foot let stomp**_

_**Charlie brown**_

_**Turn it out now**_

_**Slide to the right**_

_**Slide to the left**_

_**Take it back now y'all**_

_**Cha cha now y'all**_

_**Oooh yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff Oooh yeah I'm out y'all peace!"**_

Once the song was finished, everyone clapped! That. Was. AMAZING everyone had fun and you could tell they loved it. As more songs played me and the girls were talking to each other when we suddenly got attacked from behind.

"AHHHHH PUT US DOWN!" We yelled as we were thrown over four shoulders, while the boys started to walk over to the sea. Laughing, they refused to put us down so we kept threatening them with whatever hexes we could, even though we didn't know who exactly is that is carrying us.

When they finally stopped, we noticed we were right in the sea, OH NO!

"PUT US DOWN NOW!" We shouted, not wanting to get wet yet.

"Boy they want to get put down, shall we put them down?"

"No, WAIT!" I shouted, but it was too late. The cold sea hit us as we were thrown into it, and as refreshing it is, they ruined my dress! Looking up, I realised who it was; the Weasley twins, Harry and another boy I need yet to know. Me and the girls looked at each other once, said to each other, in our mind because of our animagus forms, our revenge, simply by getting them back when they least expect it.

'So shall we make them believe that there safe before our revenge?'

'Yes Midnight, right now we have to make them believe that they helped us cool down, and we'll get our revenge when we're at school.'

'Okay Mystic!'

With that we nodded to each other and turned to the four very confused boys.

Together we started walking, or swimming, back to shore, shouting a quick 'thanks for the refreshing surprise', leaving them there, stunned.

Half an hour later, we all decided to play a game of muggle volleyball, and my team consists the Golden Angels while the other team is the golden trio and Ginny Weasley. My team was by far winning and a can proudly say we are still unbeatable! Once the game finished, my team winning by 50-30, we went to dance to more songs such as Saturday Night, Grease lightening, Macarena, A team and even the annoying Gangman Style. There were loads more songs as well but too many to name. Until finally it was the end of the day and two songs were left.

The Golden Angels were once again on stage but this time to play in our band! Our first song is 'American Idiot' were as I was singing, Saph was on the drums, Eve was using the piano and Sam was playing guitar. While we were playing it, they whole crowd laughed and it took me until the end of the song to realise why: the girls wrote in a big banner 'THE BIRTHDAY GIRL OR THE PERSON SINGING IS THE AMERICAN IDIOT!' Oh they are so going to get it! Turning back to the audience I could see their curiosity burning.

"Even though they weren't here to say happy birthday, I would like to dedicate to the two people that didn't deserve to die! This song is for you mummy and daddy!" With that the girls started to play the last song of the day: Someone watching over me.

"_**Found myself today**_

_**Oh I found myself and ran away**_  
_**Something pulled me back**_

_**The voice of reason I forgot I had**_

_**All I know is you're not here to say**_

_**What you always used to say**_

_**But it's written in the sky tonight**_

_**So I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_"

Opening my eyes to look around, I notice everyone's swaying to the music and people who knew my parents had tears in their eyes.

"_**Seen that ray of light**_

_**And it's shining on my destiny**_

_**Shining all the time**_

_**And I won't be afraid**_

_**To follow everywhere it's taking me**_

_**All I know is yesterday is gone**_

_**And right now I belong**_

_**To this moment to my dreams**_

_**So I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

_**It doesn't matter what people say**_

_**And it doesn't matter how long it takes**_

_**Believe in yourself and you'll fly high**_

_**And it only matters how true you are**_

_**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**_

_**So I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

_**That I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even when it all goes wrong**_

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

_**That someone's watching over**_

_**Someone's watching over**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

_**Someone's watching over me"**_

Once its finished, Crystal come onto the stage and hugs me until I can't breathe, though I'm not bothered, at least I know I still have one blood relative.

Once she let go, she whispered "I'm proud of you Ray-Ray!" Using the nickname only three people are allowed to use, her, mum and dad.

"Thanks Ce-Ce, I love you!" I replied with my own nickname as I couldn't pronounce her name when I was little.

"I love you too little sis!" And with that, she walked back of stage.

Turning back to the audience, I see most of them smiling at me and I know what to say.

"To everyone who didn't know them, my parents were fantastic! Kind hearted, loyal and brave! And I sung this song tonight to show you that if I, their daughter that took this whole ordeal the hardest, can move on, so can you. But they will forever be in my heart and never forgotten! And to this day, I would like to thank everyone who ever knew them, stood by them and mourned for them! But now is a time for celebration, it may be my birthday, but I know that there still with us, even if we can't see them anymore! And I know that they would have wanted me to have a happy birthday, and that's what I had. A happy birthday full of family and friends and even a few fish earlier on when me and the girls behind me got thrown into the sea. And I want to finish this day of with everyone laughing so... I'LL RACE YOU ALL TO THE SEA, LAST ONE THERE HAS TO CLEAN THE BEACH UP!" And with that everyone ran to the sea, splashing in the sunset, having fun and doing what my parents would want, laughing! We didn't even find out who the last one in the sea was.

Two weeks later and we're all pack and ready for Hogwarts. My birthday was honestly the best I have ever had, and I won't ever forget it!

We were walking into Kings Cross Station, to get to our platform, 9 3/4. People, as usual, stared at the unusual family with cages of owls on top of their trunks. 'Strange' is what people thought as they walked by, all of them wondering why the family were holding cages with rare birds in. However they left it alone when they knew they wouldn't get an answer from us.

Walking in front of platforms 9 and 10, everyone could see the confused faces the Golden Angels have on their faces, what are we doing here? Where is platform 9 1/3? All this is that I'm looking at is a wall! A solid no good wall! The Twins laughed at our expressions, but I don't see what's so funny! What do they think we have to do? Run through it! I think not, are they trying to kill us! No one can run through a solid wall! Crystal never told us how we GOT onto the platform, so we just assumed that the platform was NEXT to plat forms 9 and 10. But we can't see it anywhere!

"Is this some kind of a JOKE?" The Golden Angels said together, in a deathly whisper that stopped the twin's laughter at once. Because they knew to never make the Golden Angels mad, no matter what, that is if you don't want to die of pure humiliation!

"No, no, no dears! All you have to do is walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10." Said molly trying to calm us down, it didn't work.

"Walk TROUGH it, are you mad! I'm sorry Molly, but I prefer not to make a fool of myself, today!" I said, wondering where she got this outrageous idea from! Walking through a wall, HA!

"Okay let Ron show you first then."

"Whatever!"

"Ron go on then!" And then he ran towards the wall, stupid idiot he… Disappeared into thin air!

Me and the girls stared wide-eyed at the wall, what just happened? One second he was there, then he was gone! Wow who would have thought, a doorway disguised as a wall! Deciding that me and the girls will go next, we went to get a run in.

"I swear, if I run into the wall and make a fool out of myself, you will regret it!" I said just as I stared to run. The faster I ran, the more I lost control and the faster the wall came to me. Closer. Closer. Good bye cruel world! Almost there. Closing my eyes, I waited for the impact of the wall, only it never came! All around I can hear I can hear birds, cat and toads? Opening my eyes, I see a gorgeous scarlet red train, with children running around and owls flying overhead. I can honestly say that this is a beautiful sight! Seconds after staring, im joined by my three best friends, just to see them with the same expression as me: astonished! Never have we seen something so, so magical.

Me and the girls go onto the train and find our compartment. Now all we have to do is wait.

"Evelyn, Get our things into our compartment NOW! Mum said if you don't, she'll take you off this train and bring you STRAIGHT HOME!" Came the screeches from Eve's sisters, Britney and Brianna. On no, here we go again.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BRINGING YOUR NO GOOD FRIENDS , EVELYN, YOUR SISTERS WANT YOUR HELP NOT THEIRS!" Came the monkey replied from the wicked witch of the west, oops sorry Eves so called mother. As Saph and Sam held me back from ripping all three of their heads off, Eve went to go help them out, saying a quick by to us as she went.

"I HATE THEM! I JUST WANT TO HEX THEM TILL NEXT YEAR." I exclaimed as the other two tried calming me down.

"come on Mystic, well get them back. Just calm down please!" they kept saying. just then, our compartment door opened again, revealing the two very annoying twins. And I calmed down so they don't suspect anything. That, however, failed.

"What's going on here?" They asked in unison. The girls and I exchanged nervous glances, no one was supposed to know about Eve's sisters, they just call her their maid, and Eve didn't want anyone knowing about her horrid family.

In unison, the three of us replied 'nothing' with the most innocent look and to make them drop the subject, Sam asked them about their latest prank. When they started talking about that, forgetting about how they entered to see me ready to kill. They continued talking until it was time for them to leave, and as they walked out, eve walked back in completely exhausted.

"Midnight are you okay?"

"what did they say Midnight?"

"I'll kill them Midnight! They can't get away with this!" we all exclaimed at once, not giving Eve a chance to speak.

"Guys? GUYS!" she shouted shutting us up straight away.

"1. Im fine Snow, 2. They only made me take their suitcases into their compartment and get their school robes ready Jaws and 3. There's no need for that Mystic, they'll get what's coming to them soon enough!" grumbling my reply, we sat back down and started talking about random things, looking out the window for the view of the country side.

Half way through the ride to Hogwarts, a lady came and asked if we wanted anything from the trolley. We said no. Once she left, we got our own food out, which holds one of Eve's famous Acid Pop pie with sprinkles of chocolate on top. This is by far the best food in the whole world, and anyone who tries it, falls in love with it immediately! Saphs uncle tried it out, and wanted one made every Saturday, of course he paid for it even though Eve said he didn't have to. He only paid a Knut every three weeks, but one Knut can go a very long way! Especially in Eves life!

Once we were all full, with five pies left, we went back to chatting, only for the train to stop.

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked, but no one said anything. The weather around us dropped, and I swear I saw something move outside. Standing up, I went to check outside the compartment, only to meet very confused people as well. Guess were not there. Moving back in, I told the girls that were not that, just to have our compartment open again.

Around me, it felt like all the happiness in the world disappeared. There, standing in the door way was the most ugliest thing I have ever seen. It was a cloaked figure, hovering of the ground. All around if felt cold and the moment I saw it I knew it was a Dementor! I knew what spell we needed, a patronus! Saph's uncle told us about them and we can do them easily now. My patronus is a Cerberus, or a three headed dog. Saph's patronus is a Pterolycus or a winged wolf. Sam's patronus is a white wolf. And Eve's patronus is a German Shepard. We all got our wand out to say the spell but for me and Saph, it was too late. As it was sucking our happiness away the other two girls got rid of it. Once it was gone, me and Saph collapsed, with me hearing a woman's scream to run.

When I came back round, I can see Saph sitting up, obviously shaken and being comforted by Remus Lupin, her uncle. Upon seeing me awake he handed me some chocolate.

"Okay girls, I have to go now but be careful okay!"

"Uncle Rey, why were the Dementors on the train?" Saph weakly asked.

"I don't know Saph, sorry, but im going to go talk to the driver now, I'll see you later okay? Oh and take this too, thanks Eve." He said taking an Acid Pop pie.

Once he was gone, I asked the girls what the screaming was.

"No one was screaming Mystic."

"Yeah there was, but I heard a man screaming for my mum to take me away."

"Oh, I heard a woman screaming at someone to run."

"Weird."

"Yeah it is."

"Hey I know what we could do when we get to school! All we need is a map of the school." Exclaimed Sam half an hour later.

"Okay tell us." And with that she told us of the first prank of the year. It's easy and will only take 15 minutes so we will be 15 minutes late to the sorting assembly, but that's okay!

"Girls, there's a problem with this plan." I said once the explanation was finished.

"What?" Came three replies.

"Well the only map is the marauders map, and the Weasley have that." I explained, but when I got three mischievous look, I wished I hadn't.

"Then you go get it!" what?

"What?" they want me to go into a death trap for a map?

"Well you're the one that remembered the map, so you should be the one to get it." Sam said.

"But, but Snow it's your uncles map, why can't you get it?"

"Because they know you better than us. Plus it was your idea to do the prank in the first place!"

"But, oh alright!"

"YAY!" urge I really hate them sometimes!

Walking out towards the twin's compartment, I mumbled under my breath how annoying they are sometimes. Once I finally got to their compartment, I see that this can be easier than I thought.

Walking in, without knocking, I turned to George and asked as politely as I can if I can have the map.

"Why do you need it?"

"It's a surprise, and anyway I'll give it to you in the sorting assembly, please."

"I don't know?"

"Please?"

"Okay then."

Wow that was easy, I love my manipulation skills.

"Only if I can take you to Honeydukes later." What! Staring wide-eyed, did he really just ask than? He knows that I might say no, I mean I always say no because I just don't believe love! And if I give him a chance there might be a chance he will steal my heart and I can't let that happen!

"W-what?" I asked, hoping I was wrong. I mean he has asked before, load of times! But I always say no.

"You heard, go to Honeydukes with me." In the background I can hear Fred and their friend Lee? Laughing. This is so not fair! I can't disappoint my friends and say no, because they always say that I should say yes and that's probably why they sent me in the first place, and we need the map. But I can't risk falling in love. What to choose? Friends? Or love? Friends? Love? Wow im so going to regret this!

"Okay." I mumbled.

"What? Sorry, Rosie I didn't hear you." nicknames! Really?

"I said OKAY, I'll go with you! Now give me the map!" that shocked them. I usually say no, no matter what.

"Well?" that shook them out of their shock; they quickly went to grab the map and gave it to me. I ran out before they could say anything, with my face brighter than possible.

Once I got to my compartment, the girls knew something was wrong and asked what happened immediately! After I told them, they screamed louder than humanly possible. When they finally calmed down, I see that we finally arrived to school.

Getting off the train, and avoiding George, we went to the carriages and set off to school, in the fasts carriage. We can see the theastrals in front because we all saw someone die. So we know that the carriages don't pull themselves. When we can finally see the school, we stop talking to take in its beauty. Hogwarts, the Golden Angels are here. Beware!

A/N Thanks for reading.


End file.
